Microsoft Sam
Samuel Andrew Microsoft (born June 19, 1994), commonly known as "Microsoft Sam", is the main protagonist and title character of MSSEAS, and is the main character in most of SamJoe404's other videos. He is the eldest and most comedic of both the Microsoft Gang and the original Windows 2000 trio. He first appeared in SamJoe reads some errors and signs (S0E10). His first appearance in MSSEAS was in MSreas S1E1. His hobbies include reading errors and signs, failing miserably at jobs, and chasing/being chased by his friends/family. His favorite foods are tacos and IWAY Cookies. He heavily dislikes baloney sandwiches and highway cookies. He has also shown a contained error obsession similar to Bacon's bacon obsession. Being the oldest of the gang, his hardware is the most outdated. His Hard Disk Drive is 100TB in storage. He is the only one of his siblings using an EIDE Hard Drive, while all of his other siblings use SATA Hard Drives and/or SSDs. He has 640 MB of DDR1 SDRAM. When Microsoft Sam was first assembled back in 1994, his Windows OS was Windows Chicago (Build 122), a beta version of Windows 95. He currently runs on a special version of Windows XP that Microsoft gave to him "that gets the same updates as Windows 10." Microsoft Sam's main element is Fire, but he usually doesn't use any element in his attacks. He is resistant to Fire and Water but is also very weak to Lightning. Due to his old hardware, he is the slowest of the gang, but he has phenomenal Accuracy from his extensive target practice. Miitomo Clothes Top: Down Vest + Wool Flannel Shirt Bottom: Cool School Uniform (bottoms) Headwear: Patchwork Tweed Newsboy Cap Shoes: Oxford Shoes Accessories: N/A Personality personality here Appearance His first appearance in S0E10 depicted him as a black stick figure with red eyes. When he was changed to his Denpa Man design in S0E12, he had brown hair, an Argyle jumpsuit with a Heatproof Ribbon, and blue and red stripes on his hood. He also had the "Revive" antenna, which resembled a wing. This is currently his most iconic appearance. After the Reformation Declaration of 2017, his design was changed to a Mii Character design. His facial features and hair color were retained, but he lost his hood and antenna, and he changed to a red shirt. This design is only temporary. His upcoming SamJoean Sprite will feature his Mii form with the Argyle shirt from his Denpa Man form in an NES-like style. Quotes "To err is human, to error is Windows." (Bacon, Sugar, Gold, and New's Classic Windows Errors Episode 17) "You did what to my tacos?!" (Bacon, Sugar, Gold, and New's Classic Windows Errors Episode 17) "My Nocomotive goes nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu chugga chugga nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu chugga chugga nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu chugga chugga!!" (Nocomotive) "My Nomobile goes nonononono crunka crunka crunka nononononnono crunka crunka nonononono crunka crunka!" (Nomobile) "My Ford Falcon XD goes XDDDDDDDDDD hahahahahahahaha XDDDDDDDDDDhahahahahahahaha XDDDDDDDDDD hahahahahahahaha soi soi soi soi soi!" (Ford Falcon XD) "My GMC Yuckon goes YUCK YUCK YUCK YUCK YUCK YUCK ptu ptu ptu ptu ptu YUCK YUCK YUCK YUCK YUCK YUCK ptu ptu ptu ptu ptu YUCK YUCK YUCK YUCK YUCK YUCK ptu ptu ptu ptu ptu YUCK!" (GMC Yuckon) "My Roflcopter goes soi soi soi soi soi soi soi soi hahahahahahahahahahahaha soi soi soi soi soi soi soi soi trolololololololololololol soi soi soi soi soi soi soi soi soilololololololololololol soi soi soi soi soi soi soi soi!" (Roflcopter) "Ch, ch! Ksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksk!" (ROFL Blaster) Trivia * His initials (SAM) spell out his first name. * His birthday was chosen according to the pilot video (SamJoe the Denpa Men tries to use Windows 7)'s original render date (6/19/2014), which was SamJoe's first attempt at making TTS videos. * Coincidentally, Microsoft Sam's birth year (1994) is 20 years before the pilot video's render date (2014). Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Guys Category:MSSEA5 Party